


What would they do if?

by Prplprincez



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble Collection, Gen, Nonsense, What would, Writer needs a life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: A series of drabbles answering questions that come up in conversations.  Lots of silliness.





	1. Chris Evans and Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my family members that went to Paris Disney that led to the conversation between godsaveloki frenchfrostpudding and me that ended up with this series. My thoughts on different guys on how they would be at Disneyland. Which led to other questions. Its all my opinion, I am probably so off base with it and its all in fun. Please be kind. <3

Chris Evans is such a Disney fan that he probably has an annual passport to Disneyland and Disney World.  He goes as often as he can.  After finishing filming, he goes home and then heads to Disney World.  If he is doing a Comic Con, when it's over he heads to the nearest Disney Park for his type of relaxation. If it’s a press tour, he will go to the one closest, be it Paris, Hong Kong, Shanghai, or Tokyo.  Once he enters those magical gates, it's like all his anxiety and stress leave him.  And he does Disney like an expert.  He gets the original black Mickey ears, the Dole Whips and character pictures. Unfortunately because of his fame he can no longer just wander the park by himself with his brother or his niece and nephews, he needs a Disney escort.  But this doesn't stop him from enjoying himself one bit.  He loves the classic rides like The Matterhorn, Space Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the ones in Fantasyland.  And yes, he is the one who sings the loudest on It’s a Small World.  And he isn't ashamed of running through the underground tunnels the cast uses to get from one place to another when he is with his niece and nephews.  He really enjoys the games on the boardwalk in California Adventure, winning things for whoever he is with.  He is very competitive when riding Toy Story Midway Mania and Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.  Watching the parades and the fireworks are a must and leaving before the park closes is a sacrilege.  Every visit to a Disney Park is like the first time all over again for Chris Evans.  


	2. Tom Hiddleston and Disneyland Paris

Tom looks like he would be too mature for something so childish as Disney but he does love The Jungle Book and did play James Hook in the Pirate Fairy.  Tom is the kind of person who enjoys surprising people with his love for playing and silliness.  Paris Disney is where he slips off to, often unnoticed.  When his niece and sister visit, he takes them, being the good uncle he is.  When his nephew is older he will bring him also.  He has to get ears, and he picks Pirate Ears.  As they go from land to land he picks an accent he feels fits it best.  He then only speaks in that accent the entire time they are in that land.  On the Pirates of the Caribbean he talks like a pirate to the great amusement of his niece and of the people around him.  When they get to Sleeping Beauty’s Castle he tells his niece it was nap time, since she was a princess and this was the castle of the sleeping princess.  Then upon seeing The Sword in the Stone he would dramatically try and lift it.  When he is unable to, he would state that he needed pudding to make him feel better, turning his puppy dog eyes on everybody with him.   The parades are a must and he would sing along, dancing because he can’t help but move to the music.  Fireworks are a must, because it’s the big ending to the day.  A lot of silly pictures have been taken and staying at one of the parks hotels is a must for him, to continue with the fun and games.  Escaping to the Magic Kingdom isn’t something he can do often but it is something he enjoys.


End file.
